


And One Thing You Can't

by whitesilence



Series: Wabi Sabi [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesilence/pseuds/whitesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched her with no small amount of ruthlessly quashed anxiety.</p><p>Continues "Five Things You Can Do With a Cybernetic Arm".</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One Thing You Can't

**Author's Note:**

> If you are the twisted sort of person that enjoys the below story, you should follow me on tumblr at whitesilenceinthesnow. I don't have a beta reader so sometimes, okay a lot of the time, I post bits of stuff I'm working on and hope I get feedback.
> 
> Also, fit guys in woolie pulleys are fucking hot and no one can convince me otherwise. Bucky would absolutely rock a woolie pulley.
> 
> That is all.

They were sitting at the table in the tiny break room in one of the underground R&D floors, cradling cups of coffee. He’d found a small Moka pot at the last flea market he’d gone to with Darcy and had decided to try it out using an old recipe.

“This is good.” Darcy said, swallowing heavily. “S’really strong.”

“I used to make the coffee when we had to bivvy in the field. Dugan always said there was nothing else like it to keep you awake.” He watched her with no small amount of ruthlessly quashed anxiety. “Do you like it?”

“I don’t think I should drink it every day but you absolutely need to make it for our next lab marathon. Jane will love it.” She smiled up at him and he felt the tightness in his chest ease. “In fact, let’s bring her some right now.”

She poured the rest of the steaming coffee into another paper cup and handed it to him to hold, his left hand unable to be burned by the heat. Darcy tucker her hand into the crook of his free arm and lead him out of the little kitchenette. They passed people giving them strange looks but he ignored them. They weren’t the reason he was there.

Jane’s lab was tucked away behind a warren of hallways, offices and other labs. Her main space was some how bright and airy despite being underground and full of computer equipment but at the end of the hall was a room heavily reinforced with steel and concrete and windows made of the strongest impact glass available. This was the lab they entered to find Jane working on her latest machine.

“Hey bosslady.” Darcy said, practically bouncing on her toes now that the caffeine had set in. “Bucky made you a present.”

“A present?” The rumpled scientist popped up from behind the machine where she had its electronic innards spread around the floor, squinting and pushing hair out of her eyes. “Something smells good.”

He held the steaming paper cup out to her. “Careful, it’s still hot.”

Jane took the cup, pulling down the sleeves of her too large labcoat to insulate her hands and blew across the top to cool it. She took a cautious sip and he watched her face light up by degrees as she absorbed the flavor and scent of the coffee.

“This is amazing!” she exclaimed. “Darcy, have you tasted this?”

“Yeah, I know, right?” Darcy gushed. “I think we should add Bucky to Team Science as official Coffee King!”

He felt a small smile tug at his lips but said nothing. Instead, he looked around the small room as the two women became absorbed in their discussion about Jane’s current project. Darcy had explained that it was some kind of field generator inspired by her first trip to Asgard, the scale prototype of which had exploded and gotten attached to his metal hand the day he first met them. The current prototype was many times larger than the other one and heavy enough that he wouldn’t be able to lift it on his own. Jane maintained that the meltdown had been a one time thing and that she had fixed the problem that had caused it.

~*~

He slouched back against the sofa. Darcy was draped over his front, his left arm slung around the tops of her thighs, right hand cupping her breast. What had started as a chaste peck on the lips slid into something decidedly less innocent and more intense. Her fingers speared through his hair, shorter now but still long enough for him to hide behind, massaging his scalp in the way that melted his bones, leaving him moaning long and low into her mouth. Her tongue swept over his one more time before she broke away.

“Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?” she asked with a smirk, her voice rough with desire. Her free hand had at some point slid beneath his undershirt and rucked up his thick woolie pulley to expose his taut belly. She was ever finding ways to touch him, her hot little hands blazing trails of warmth across his body.

Wordlessly, he pulled both garments over his head in one long sweep and dropped them on the empty floor behind the couch, the movement pressing his erection up against that sweet spot between her legs. The wicked grin that spread across her face as she rolled her hips down against him did things to his heart, things to his soul, he had not thought himself capable of feeling again. Her hands glided across his chest and collar bones, lingering on the erratic seam where warm flesh met cool metal. Most days he found the join to be more like two tectonic plates rubbing together in body and mind, unable to reconcile the replacement of an arm he still doesn’t remember losing.

“Is this okay?” she asked, looking up at him with wide, open eyes. He nodded, leaning down to capture her lips. When they broke apart again, she ducked her head and kissed and licked and nipped along the fault line in his shoulder. He gasped and arched at the unexpected pleasure rolling through him, the seam more tender and sensitive than he had ever imagined. He smoothed his right hand down her side to her hips before sliding between their bodies to undo the fastenings of her shorts.

Darcy moaned, pressing her forehead into the metal pocket of his left shoulder, as his fingers delved beneath her panties, brushing against her clit, sliding through her soft nether lips to find her sodden core. She arched her back, arms coming up to grasp the back of his neck while his fingers penetrated her, grinding her hips down against his hand.

“You’re so beautiful.” he whispered against her still clothed breast and she hummed happily into his hair.

When she raised herself back up off his fingers, he used his left hand to push her shorts and panties down the rest of the way and palmed her full buttocks. She shuddered at the touch of cold metal, body clenching with shock. He started to draw his hand away but she held him trapped against her.

“Switch.” she demanded, planting open mouth kisses against his lips. “I want to feel you.”

Far be it from him to deny Darcy anything she wanted. He drew his right hand out of her panties, making sure to caress and tease and pinch as he went, plenty of time for her to change her mind. Then, holding her steady by the hip, he brushed at her tentatively with his left.

She hissed at the sudden chill between her legs, eyes squeezing shut. He leaned forward against her shoulder, watching as she took his cold metal fingers into herself. It was as though he was being enveloped by heat and, surprisingly, pleasure. He watched her ride his hand, pressure squeezing his fingers while he used his thumb to flick and press her clit until she came apart on him with a cry of ecstasy. 

He held her against his chest as she caught her breath.

“Wow.” she said, when she found her voice. “I never knew you could do that.”

“I didn’t either.”

She stood with only a slight wobble, stepping out of her shorts and tugged him up off the couch towards the bedroom. She looked back and hit him with that wicked grin again. “Wanna go find out what else we can do with your hand?”

~*~

The alarms woke him out of a sound sleep. Or as sound as he was ever going to get these days. He had his trousers on before he realized it wasn't a call to assemble but an alarm he hadn't heard before.

"Jarvis?" He didn't often talk to the building, feeling quite ridiculous whenever he did so. "What's going on?"

"There is an emergency in Lab 82. The field generator has fallen into an unstable state and may go critical."

He swore and didn't bother thanking the building as he sprinted from the room, not bothering with the rest of his clothes. His bare feet slapping against the polished tile floors the only sound as he fairly flew through the empty hallways to Jane's lab. Behind him, he dimly heard others shouting and running to catch up but he ignored them in favor of speed.

When he arrived, it was to find Jane standing in the corridor outside the specially reinforced room pounding on the door, demanding to be let back in. The intercom clicked on and he heard Darcy refuse.

"What's going on?" he asked, sliding to a halt next to Jane. He reached for the doorknob.

It was locked.

Jane launched into a technical explanation that he only half heard, leaving it to Tony who looked like he had just come from a late night in his own workshop. Instead, he stared at Darcy trapped behind the impact glass.

Distantly, he heard Jane arguing with Tony, shouting at each other over faults and solutions, all of which had been attempted and none of which had worked. The two women had tried frantically to stabilize the generator before Darcy had bodily thrown Jane out the door right before the room locked. He glanced back when he heard a scuffle behind him. Tony shouted something about getting Jane out first and then coming back but the words barely registered. All he saw was the other man dragging Jane towards the stairwell.

Panic gripped his chest, squeezing the breath out of him. He slammed his metal fist against the door, attempting to break it down. His blows did little except add a dull underscore to the cacophony of shrieking alarms. 

“Bucky!” Darcy’s voice sounded tinny through the tiny speaker but he could still hear the computer counting down steadily in the background.

“Darcy!” 

“There’s not much time, you have to go. I don’t think this room is going to hold.” She sounded unnaturally calm given the circumstances.

“Not without you! Don’t ask me to leave you here.” he said, his throat tightening until he could barely whisper. “You can’t ask me to leave you here.”

“You have to or you’ll die too!” She had lost her glasses at some point and now, in the overblown white light of the lab, he could see that her eyes were bright with suppressed emotion.

“Open the door.” 

But she turned away, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way. Just open the door!” he shouted.

“You don’t understand. I literally can’t. Once the field generator hit super critical, the computer locked the room.” She swiped angrily at her face.

“Can’t you override it?”

She shook her head, still unable to look at him. In the background, the computer was counting down from ten seconds now. “There’s not enough time.”

“Darcy…” 

She looked up at him then, anger and despair mixing with the tears in her eyes. “Just go!”

He shook his head, his mind made up. He would never leave her, not like this. If the blast took her, than it would have to take him too. His hand came up and pressed against the glass of the window. “No.”

She glanced away but he could still see the moment she broke. Watching her resolve crumble was like watching an avalanche, slow to start but gaining speed as it crashed down around her. Her shoulders slumped and he could see the resignation set in. When she met his gaze again, he saw a lifetime that would never happen shining in her eyes. His heart plummeted through the floor.

“Oh Bucky, I wish...” She pressed her hand to the glass in a mirror of his own pose and sighed softly. “I wish we’d had more time.”

“Darcy…”

Behind her, the light from the machine exploded, white filling the room and enveloping Darcy until it was nearly blinding. But he could still see her lips moving, could barely make out her last words before the compression wave was on them and he was thrown backwards into darkness.

~*~

He surged upward, breaking free of the restraints holding him back only to find himself sitting up in bed, gasping for air. He fought off the sheets tangled around him and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, head in hands. It was several minutes before he was able to regain control over his ragged breathing. 

When he calmed, he turned and reached out into the darkness, expecting to find the warm, soft figure that was normally curled up right next to him. But instead of a lump that slept like the dead, his fingers found only empty space at his side. He sat up again.

“Darcy?”


End file.
